promisekunfandomcom-20200214-history
GOAL ROUGH
only made FOR MY PURPOSE DONT READ GOOGLE SEARHERS GOAL: Utaite must have: * 1,000 watchers. * 25,500 views on their most popular solo cover. or * 10,000 views on at least 4''' solo covers. '''YouTube Singers must have: * 500 subscribers. * 6,500 views on their most popular solo cove NEXT * A minimum of 1,000 subscribers. 200 watcher leeway is allowed. * A minimum of 15,000 views on his/her most popular solo cover. (**Views can be rounded to the nearest hundred). 200 view leeway is allowed. Utaite Requirements The utaite must have: * A minimum of 2,000 watchers. 200 watcher leeway is allowed. * A minimum of 45,000 views on his/her most popular solo cover (**Views can be rounded to the nearest thousand). 2,000 view leeway is allowed. ** Original songs in which a producer asked a utaite to be a vocalist (Nico Nico Indies) do not count for views ** Original song(s) produced by the utaite him or herself that he or she has covered will count for views (ex. halyosy with Sakura no Ame or koma’n with BadBye) but the cover must have at least 150,000''views to count due to the fact the song(s) produced and covered by the producer-utaite tend to have much higher views than most normal covers. Special Cases * If the utaite does not meet the requirement for watchers, then they must have at least ''20,000 views on a minimum of 4 solo covers. 1,500 in total leeway is allowed. * If the utaite has gone professional (signed under a company), then the requirements can be ignored. For all pages made before June 22, 2012; those pages will follow a different set of more relaxed requirements, due to the fact there were no specific requirements present at the time. The requirements will go as follows: The utaite must have: * A minimum of 1,000 watchers. 200 watcher leeway is allowed. * A minimum of 35,000 views on his/her most popular solo cover (**Views can be rounded to the nearest thousand). Additional Comments * Mylist numbers can be ignored because they constantly fluctuate. YouTube Singers Requirements The YouTube singer must have: * A minimum of 1,000 subscribers. 200 subscribers leeway is allowed. * A minimum of 15,000 ''views on his/her most popular solo cover. (**Views can be rounded to the '''nearest hundred). 200 view leeway is allowed. Special Cases * If the singer does not choose to display their subscriber count or don't meet the requirement for watchers, then they must have at least '''''15,000 views on one solo cover, 10,000 on another one and 8,000 on two other ones. 100 in total leeway is allowed. For all pages made before March 11, 2012; those pages will follow a different set of more relaxed requirements, due to the fact there were no conclusive requirements present at the time. The requirements will go as follows: The YouTube singer must have: * A minimum of 1,000 subscribers. 200 subscribers leeway is allowed. * A minimum of 6,500 views on his/her most popular solo cover (**Views can be rounded to the nearest thousand).